My real Family
by Superpulse2
Summary: One shot


**My real Family**

**By: Super Pulse2**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Did you read the latest chapter of fairy tail? I'm all depressed that Jellal and Erza nearly kissed as i'm a NAZA fan Anyway this story is inspired from the Chapter 264

* * *

><p>"You can increase your power with my time arc by awakening your dormant powers, but I must warn you this will be accompanied by a lot of pain" said Ultear with evil eyes to Team Natsu including Wendy and Levy.<p>

All of them swear dropped. "Bring it on! I will take on any pain!" cried a certain pink-haired dragon slayer.

"Ok we will take draw this out to determine who will be first" said Erza, others all afraid of what pain awaits them in the near future.

After drawing, it was decided that Erza goes first followed by Lucy, Wendy, Levy, Gray and lastly Natsu. The latter was pissed that he was last and needed to wait, anyone who knows Natsu knows that he has no patience.

And thus, the boys went to another part of the island waiting for the girls to be done. As the ritual necessitates that the person needed to be shirtless. Far away, the boys including Jellal were lazing around and heard squeamish sounds coming from the centre of the island.

"What the hell is this training?" thought Gray.

Two hours later, the boys returned to the girls and found all of them save Erza was lying on the ground in great pain.

"Hmm. This is easy" said Erza, but the others couldn't agree with her but were all weak to even mutter a protest.

"Now, time for you boys" said Ultear. Gray gulped and removed his shirt unconsciously. Ultear drew many symbols all over his body and activated her lacrima "Time arc: Second Origin activate"

"UUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" cried Gray rendering effectively Natsu deaf due to his sensitive hearing. "What the hell Popsicle, trying to turn me deaf!" Gray didn't respond due to the overwhelming pain running through his body. Erza just watched at the sidelines. Ten minutes later, Gray joined the mass of bodies lying on the ground. Some of the girls like Lucy and Wendy who went first already recuperated and also watch the rest passing through the ritual.

"Only one left, if you please Natsu?" said Ultear. As with Gray, Ultear performed the same and activated her magic.

Unimaginable pain ran through Natsu's body.

Natsu's Mindscape

A dark figure draped with a dark hooded black cloak with red eyes watched the proceedings laughing maliciously "It's time"

Present World

Slowly, dark waves start to come out of Natsu and wrap on himself at the feet and at the hands.

"What is this, my time arc isn't responsible for this. What are those strange vibes that I am sensing from the waves?" asked Ultear

"I sense death," said Erza also in shock that Natsu was able to produce such dark vibes.

The dark waves expand slowly and slowly and wrap Natsu wholly in a dark sphere.

"NATSUU" cried Erza.

The cries awakened all of the members lying on the ground and watched in awe Natsu being enveloped in a dark sphere.

"Ultear, stop your time arc immediately" cried Jellal.

Ultear did so but it didn't change anything. Erza equipped into her Heaven wheel's armor and summoned her heavenly swords and lauched them at the sphere. At contact with the sphere, the swords dissipated no even denting the sphere.

Suddenly the dark sphere exploded and in the centre stood a man. It resembles Natsu but at the same time it wasn't Natsu. Natsu's hair turned from pink to black and become much longer reaching to his waist. He also has black flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm. The man also constantly emits black evil smoke, which is more focused on the left hand. He is wearing a blue cloak over a black kimono zōri and has a circular shaped pendant on his neck.

All the others were speechless by the sudden change in appearance. "Who the hell are you and where is Natsu?" said Erza in a commanding voice.

Apparently the man doesn't like to be ordered and face the whole team and generates a blade of deep black magic and swing it behind him. Doing so causes a massive veil of black magic to erupt upwards darkening the sky destroying everything caught within its blast then the energy continues to rise, dissipating into the sky. After all the smoke cleared out, the whole team was once again speechless by seeing the large gash, which is too deep to determine it's exact depth stretching for about 200 meters.

"**Nobody order me**" he said in a deep voice

"**I am the embodiment of Natsu's dormant power, death magic" **he continued.

"Death Magic?" said the others in shock. Sensing their shock he smiled but not like Natsu's smile but a sadistic smile "**Ah, didn't you know that Natsu has death magic, don't you know that Natsu Dragneel and Zeref are related**?"

"ZEREF?"


End file.
